


О чём не нужно знать никому

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Хаку и Забуза знают, что между ними что-то есть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The things No One Needs to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448573) by [Grendel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendel/pseuds/Grendel). 



Никому не нужно было знать о Хаку определённых вещей. Никто не должен был знать о его мыслях, его надеждах… Никому не нужно было слышать о вещах, что ему снились.  
  
Хотя он считал себя всецело принадлежащим одному и единственному — своему Забузе — некоторых вещей Хаку не говорил даже ему. Хотя он обнажил бы для него всю душу по первому же его слову — добровольно Хаку бы на это не пошёл. А Забуза никогда об этом не просил. Он ценил молчание, и Хаку в свою очередь ценил его в равной степени.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что его голова была полна слов. Поток сознания, ледяной и чистый, как талая вода. Краткие ласковые замечания, что он держал при себе, о том, как он восхищался Забузой.  
  
«Он движется, как солнечный блик. Невозмутимый и прекрасный, когда наносит удар со всей этой силой. Настолько великолепный, что может испепелить даже с такого расстояния».  
  
В Хаку была поэтическая жилка. Никому не нужно было об этом знать.  
  
  
Время от времени мальчик молился. В одиночестве, в полной темноте, много позже того, как его компаньон отходил ко сну. Хаку всегда становился в дозор, когда ему хотелось помолиться.  
  
Как-то раз напарники рискнули войти в предположительно кишащий призраками лес. Забуза чхать хотел на все эти слухи и на любой мистицизм в принципе.  
  
Но Хаку относился к этому не так легко. Одержимый лес, населённый ничем иным, как духом юности, что был погублен его возлюбленным? Это звучало слишком правдиво, слишком сильно задевало за живое. И хотя Хаку ни разу в жизни не усомнился в любимом человеке… никому не нужно было знать, что даже у самых преданных инструментов могут быть случайные сомнения.  
  
Когда они сделали привал в храме («Он заброшен, мальчик. И сойдёт нам в качестве укрытия», — проворчал Забуза, действенно заглушая мягкие протесты Хаку), тревога юного нина только усилилась. Забуза без лишних расспросов согласился с предложением Хаку, чтоб первым нёс вахту младший из них. Никто не должен был знать, как благодарен был Хаку своему господину за право свободного выбора.  
  
Никто не должен был видеть, как он крался по просторным коридорам храма, ступая столь лёгко, что его шаги не потревожили даже клубов многолетних облаков пыли. Он был миниатюрным и передвигался очень медленно, пересекая помещения под сводчатыми крышами. Вытускневшие лица наблюдали за каждым его движением со стен, портьеры на которых протёрлись от времени, а резной дракон искоса следил за его робким шагом, обнажив зубы с растрескавшейся и потёртой позолотой.  
  
Он остановился в центральном зале. Обширность помещения придавала ему ещё более хрупкий вид.  
  
Никому не нужно было видеть, как мальчик опустился на колени перед внушительным деревянным алтарём, видеть, как полы его зелёного кимоно опустились прямо в грязь, видеть, как завязки бао упали ему на лицо, когда он склонил голову.  
  
На лице у Хаку было выражение предельной концентрации и самоотверженности — практически то же самое выражение, что появлялось у него во время тренировок с Забузой. Его глаза были закрыты, а мягкие губы изрекали тихую молитву.  
  
 _'Пожалуйста, пусть он меня не оставит. Пожалуйста, пусть он никогда меня не обидит. Пожалуйста, пусть он никогда от меня не избавится.  
  
Пожалуйста, пусть он меня любит.'_  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что он стиснул кулаки, сдерживая желание расплакаться.  
  
' _Спасибо, что позволили ему найти меня.'_  
  
Несмотря на эмоциональное истощение, Хаку не заснул до тех пор, пока не встал Забуза, чтобы сменить его на посту.  
  
Мальчик провалился в сон моментально, благодарный за эту возможность забвения.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что хотя он спал в одиночестве и неприкосновенности, его сны танцевали с поцелуями и ласками.  
  
Его компаньон — его возлюбленный — напротив него, рядом с ним, над ним. Жар его плоти у Хаку на коже и его едва уловимый аромат, наполняющий ощущения Хаку.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что во сне он улыбался.  
  
Некоторые вещи были слишком личными. Некоторых вещей не полагалось узнать никому.  
  
Хаку был тих в своей любви. И никому не нужно было этого знать.


	2. Chapter 2

Никому не нужно было знать о Забузе определённых вещей. Никому не нужно было знать о его мыслях, его надеждах, о том, что он видел во снах.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что он знал про них. Или про собственные глубины.  
  
Хотя он поделился всем чем только возможно с мальчиком, с которым так или иначе делил каждый аспект своей жизни, некоторые вещи он не в силах был вытащить на свет.  
  
Забуза не был воспитан ни многословным, ни эмоциональным. Ему в жизни такие вещи не были нужны. Для ниндзя необходимо сохранять спокойствие и холодность. Ему трудно давалась выразительность, мягко говоря. Для Хаку он не мог найти слов — так как же он мог рассказать ему, что думает?  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что рычание и резкие приказы на тренировках были ближайшими комплиментами, на которые он был способен.  
  
«Шевелись, мальчик!» 'Ты очень быстрый — так покажи это.'  
  
«Работай усерднее, ленивец!» 'Я знаю, ты можешь.'  
  
«Смотри в оба, иначе тебя грохнут!» 'Пожалуйста, береги себя. Я не могу тебя потерять'  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, сколькое на самом деле он знал о своём юном инструменте.  
  
Никому не нужно было слышать, как Забуза на одном дыхании мог перечислить любимые блюда, цветы, цвета, техники, оружие — всё то, что он знал о Хаку.  
  
А он всё это знал.  
  
И он знал кое-что помимо этого. Он знал, что Хаку очень духовен. Он знал, что иногда, когда подростка что-то беспокоило, Хаку ускользал в какое-нибудь тихое местечко и опускался на колени, чтобы помолиться практически в полной тишине.  
  
Забуза открыл для себя эту его привычку одной бессонной ночью, когда заметил, что его ученик встал и покинул место их привала. Он пошёл было следом, намереваясь проучить мальчишку за побег с караула.  
  
Но когда ребёнок начал молитву, его господин остановился. Как он мог вмешиваться, когда этот ребёнок молил богов защитить своего мастера?  
  
— Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нём, — попросил девятилетний Хаку. — Пожалуйста, сберегите его. Я хочу, чтобы он свершил свою месть и смог стать счастливым. Но если он пострадает, а я не смогу ему помочь… — он скатился в слёзы.  
  
Стоический демон туманов был тронут.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что всякий раз, когда Хаку уходил помолиться, Забуза был неподалёку.  
  
Даже годы спустя, когда Хаку уже стал подростком, Забуза никогда не оставлял его совсем одного. И ночь, проведённая в заброшенном храме, стала очередной ночью молитвы.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что иногда, когда Хаку считал, что не издаёт ни звука, слова непроизвольно достигали слышимости.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, насколько сильно Забузе хотелось подойти к своему оружию. Никому не нужно было знать, как бушевало в нём желание схватить мальчика в свои могучие руки, крепко сжать и пообещать:  
  
«Я никогда тебя не покину. Я никогда тебя не обижу. Я никогда от тебя не избавлюсь.  
  
Я люблю тебя.  
  
Я так рад, что мы нашли друг друга»   
  
Никому не нужно было знать о тех клятвах преданности и самоотречения, что могли сорваться с его губ, если бы у него только хватило смелости их озвучить.  
  
Мужчина юркал назад в свою постель, когда его подопечный начинал тереть глаза, собираясь возвращаться.  
  
Забуза вставал только через час, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что он наблюдал за спящим Хаку, гладя его красивые длинные волосы и считывая одно и то же имя с его губ.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что он представлял себе те же самые сны.  
  
Некоторые вещи были слишком личными. Некоторых вещей не суждено было узнать никому.  
  
Но некоторые вещи…  
  
— З-Забуза? — спросил тихий голос. Хаку пробудился ото сна, моргая тёмными глазами, что расширились от удивления, когда он увидел нависшего сверху мужчину.  
  
— Хаку, — пророкотал Забуза, и голос показался слишком тяжёлым и гортанным даже для собственных ушей.  
  
Обеспокоившись, мальчик сел, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Что-то не так, господин? — спросил он сонно. — Я заснул слишком ра-.?  
  
Его слова были задушены чужими губами. Забуза сдёрнул с Хаку покрывала и поцеловал его прямо в губы. Он просто не выдержал больше ни секунды.  
  
В потрясении Хаку отстранился от него и воскликнул:  
— Господин!  
  
— Хаку, — вновь успокоил Забуза своего очаровательного мальчика. — Я люблю тебя, — и снова поцеловал, запечатывая клятву своих слов.  
  
Плавясь подобно снегу, Хаку ответил на его поцелуй.  
  
Никому не нужно было знать, что они делали этой ночью. Как двое ниндзя обнимались, прикасались друг к другу и шептали все те вещи, что так долго оставались невысказанными.  
  
Некоторые вещи были слишком личными. Некоторых вещей не полагалось узнать никому. Некоторые вещи суждено было разделить лишь с одним единственным человеком.  
  
Забуза и Хаку были тихи в своей любви. И покуда они знали все эти вещи, никто больше не имел значения.


End file.
